diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
My Path
My Path is episode 9 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series Season 2. The episode follows the storyline from chapter 258 to 260 of the manga. Summary Seidou prepares for their upcoming match against Nanamori, and the players are motivated with the thought of getting the chance to avenge their summer loss against Inashiro in the third round. Nabe, Kudo and Higashio however, doesn't share the same level of motivation their teammates have, which Nabe later confess to Miyuki, and Miyuki takes it as Nabe wanting to quit the team. Synopsis The third years congratulate the kouhai's for winning against Teitou, and should Seidou win their second game, they face Inashiro next. Isashiki asks Maezono if he want him to play pinch hitter, which Maezono say is a no-go. Ryosuke jokes that it might be possible for him, if he switch with Haruichi. In room 2-B, Kuramochi speaks with Miyuki when Nabe approach them, wanting to have a word Miyuki. He however, soon leave unable to say what he wanted to say. At practice, the players feel motivated with the thought of getting the chance to avenge their summer loss against Inashiro. Nabe, Kudo and Higashio however, doesn't feel the same amount of motivation, as Nabe wonder if it's okay for them to be in the team. At Inashiro, Narumiya reminds Tadano of the passed ball during the block games, when Tadano asks Narumiya to throw a change-up. Tadano says with resolve that he'll catch the ball, only to get lectured by Narumiya. Back to Seidou, the team does the usual situational field practice. Asou slides for the base, and Higashio tags him on the face, infuriating the former. Kijima tells Higashio later in the evening, not to worry too much, since Asou forget things quickly. Meanwhile, Sawamura, Furuya and Kawakami run on the field. Nabe watch from a distance and Miyuki calls his attention. Miyuki asks Nabe to gather data from the upcoming Inashiro and Ugumori match-up, handing him the data book from their games. Miyuki then says that Nabe's data of Teitou really helped the fielders. Nabe tells Miyuki of his concern and Miyuki takes it as Nabe wanting to quit the team. He tells Nabe he won't stop him if he truly don't want to be on the team, but "quitting" is not what Nabe meant. The day before the second round match, Kataoka reveal his intentions of having Furuya play left field, yet will have him ready to take the mound at any moment. Ochiai asks Kataoka if it’s punishment for what happened during the Teito game, adding that it's a harsh penalty. But Kataoka explains that Furuya can still act as the ace even when in left field and his teammates will see it. Oota asks who the starting pitcher is, and Sawamura enters the room. Anime and Manga difference *In the manga, the manga being read by Sawamura in his classroom is Kimi ni Todoke, while in the anime, it's Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Category:Anime Category:Episodes